1989 Japanese Grand Prix
22 October | number = 483 |officialname = XV Fuji Television Japanese Grand Prix |circuit = Suzuka Circuit |location = Suzuka, Mie, Japan |circuittype = Permanent racing facility |lapdistance = 5.859 |laps = 53 |distance = 310.527 |pole = Ayrton Senna |polenation = BRA |poleteam = |poletime = 1:38.041 |fastestlap = 1:43.506 |fastestlapdriver = Alain Prost |fastestlapnation = FRA |fastestlapteam = |fastestlapnumber = 43 |winner = Alessandro Nannini |winnernation = ITA |winnerteam = |second = Riccardo Patrese |secondnation = ITA |secondteam = |third = Thierry Boutsen |thirdnation = BEL |thirdteam = }} The 1989 Japanese Grand Prix, otherwise known as the XV Fuji Television Japanese Grand Prix (XV Fujiterebi Nipponguranpuri in Japanese), was the fifteenth and penultimate round of the FIA Formula One World Championship, staged at the Suzuka Circuit in Mie, Japan, on the 22 October 1989.'Japanese GP, 1989', grandprix.com, (Inside F1 Inc., 2015), http://www.grandprix.com/gpe/rr483.html, (Accessed 23/04/2019) The race would be one of the most controversial in F1 history, with Ayrton Senna's post-race disqualification handing the Championship crown to teammate Alain Prost after the pair clashed on track. Qualifying would see Senna claim his twelfth pole position of the season, while Prost secured second alongside. Behind them came the two s of Gerhard Berger and Nigel Mansell, while Riccardo Patrese and Alessandro Nannini shared the third row. However, while Senna won the battle in qualifying, it was Prost who won the battle of the start, easing ahead of the Brazilian into the first corner. They both managed to pull clear of the Ferraris during the opening tour, with Berger and Mansell fighting with Nannini. All of the attention would be on the battle of the McLarens out front, for Senna had to win the race just to keep his title hopes alive. At half-distance it seemed as if Prost was destined to win the battle, having established a five second lead, only for Senna to inch his way back towards him as the race wore on. By lap 40 the Brazilian was right on the Frenchman's tail, but was unable to pull off a move, for Prost was quicker down the straights. Indeed, it was going to take a lunge from Senna to claim the lead, with the Brazilian making several sighting moves into the chicane. At the end of lap 46 Senna finally made his move, slinging his McLaren inside Prost's car as they braked for the chicane. A huge smack between the two left Prost with suspension damage and a stalled engine, while Senna was left with wing damage and a stalled Honda unit. However, while Prost abandoned his car, Senna would be able to bump start his car, having been pushed twice by the marshals. He subsequently cut across the chicane, entered the pits for a fresh front wing and rejoined, before hunting down Nannini in the closing stages. With three laps to go the Brazilian scythed past the to reclaim the lead, before sprinting away to claim victory. However, immediately after the race the officials opted to disqualify Senna for missing the chicane, with the Brazilian also hit with a six month ban (albeit suspended) and a $100,000 fine. Nannini was hence declared the victor of the Japanese Grand Prix, while Prost was declared as the winner of the Championship with a race to spare. Elsewhere, Patrese beat Thierry Boutsen to second, while Nelson Piquet, Martin Brundle and Derek Warwick claimed the remaining points. Background Ayrton Senna had just managed to keep his hopes of the Championship crown alive in Spain, although he would have to win both of the remaining races just to challenge Alain Prost. In contrast, Prost would claim the crown if he finished on the podium in Japan, regardless of what Senna achieved, or if the Brazilian could only manage third or lower. Behind, Nigel Mansell had lost more ground in third, and was set to fight with Riccardo Patrese for the position having sat out the race in Spain. had, as ever, added to their title winning tally in the Constructors' Championship, moving on 141 points for the campaign. , meanwhile, had further secured their grip on second, moving five clear of in third with two races to go. Those two were now in an exclusive fight for the runner-up spot, with and instead fighting to stay in the top five. Entry List The full entry list for the is outlined below: Practice Overview Qualifying Pre-Qualifying Pre-Qualifying Results The full pre-qualifying results for the are outlined below: Friday Qualifying Saturday Qualifying Qualifying Results The full qualifying results for the are outlined below: *T Indicates a driver used their test/spare car to set their best time in that session. *'Bold' indicates a driver's best/qualifying time. Grid ** Palmer started the race from the pit lane. Race Report Results The full results for the are outlined below: *T Indicates a driver used their test/spare car. Milestones * Alain Prost declared as the FIA Formula One World Championship Champion. ** This was Prost's third World Championship title.'15. Japan 1989', statsf1.com, (Stats F1, 2014), https://www.statsf1.com/en/1989/japon.aspx, (Accessed 23/04/2019) * Maiden entry for Paolo Barilla.'1989 Japanese GP', chicanef1.com, (Chicane F1, 2015), http://www.chicanef1.com/racetit.pl?year=1989&gp=Japanese%20GP&r=1, (Accessed 23/04/2019) * Ayrton Senna secured the 50th pole position for a engine. * Maiden (and only) victory for Alessandro Nannini. * Second victory for as a constructor. ** powered a car to a 156th win. * Riccardo Patrese secured the 110th podium finish for . * Thierry Boutsen recorded the 80th podium for a engined car. Standings Ayrton Senna's controversial disqualification brought the FIA Formula One World Championship to a conclusion, with Alain Prost declared as the Champion with a race to spare. Indeed, the Frenchman would head to Australia with a sixteen point advantage over the Brazilian, with Senna only able to score a maximum of nine. The Brazilian hence had to settle for second, while Nigel Mansell and Riccardo Patrese would battle for third at the finale. had another rare double non-score in Japan, meaning their title winning advantage in the Constructors' Championship had been reduced. Indeed, had climbed back into second after a double podium, moving to within 80 points of the Championship leaders. They would, however, have to fight to secure second in Australian, for were just five behind in third. Only point scoring drivers and constructors are shown. References Images and Videos: * References: Category:Grand Prix articles Category:Grand Prix articles Category:1989 Grands Prix Category:Japanese Grand Prix Category:Formula One races in Japan